


Firewood

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves, however, seem to have mastered the art of politely listening, and then completely ignoring what is said in favor of doing it their way, and causing arguments with their neighbors. Followed up by arch looks and assurances that of course they did it right, after all, they're old enough to know what the right thing to do is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewood

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo, at Erebor after taking time to return to the Shire to deal with affairs there  
> Prompt: Train  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

It is, surprisingly, easier to train dwarves than elves, Bilbo finds, despite the former being the ones with a reputation for stubbornness. However, if he just does what he knows is best - provided it doesn't involve theft or the perception of betrayal; he won't make that mistake again - then they will follow along eventually, or go without. When it comes to teaching them how to care for growing things, it works especially well, though he thinks that's because they know he's far more adept at such things than any of them.

Elves, however, seem to have mastered the art of politely listening, and then completely ignoring what is said in favor of doing it their way, and causing arguments with their neighbors. Followed up by arch looks and assurances that of course they did it right, after all, they're old enough to know what the right thing to do is.

Never mind that what is right in their minds just doesn't work when a person has a lifespan that actually, well, _ends_ , rather than stretching on into an unknown future. Bilbo wonders if most of them have ever even tried to think of what the world might look like from the perspective of a mortal who can't afford to wait for half an Age for something to happen.

On the other hand, the current matter does appear to go beyond training elves to listen and into bludgeoning someone into submission, because even the elves who are regularly at Erebor appear to be becoming exasperated at the stubbornness of those who haven't come out of Mirkwood since the first winter. Even if the fire-lines are enough to keep the mountain warm, they don't have quite the appeal of a nice fire on the hearth.

"Look, we're paying a perfectly reasonable market price for the goods, and you're receiving payment in the lovely gemstones you asked for, so _why_ is it so difficult to find enough wood to send a full shipment every month?" Bilbo gives Morntavor an irritated glare as the elf smiles blandly back, the courtyard behind him bustling as the wagon is unloaded. One wagon. There should be three.

"There isn't that great a store of wood suitable for trade as you believe, Mr. Baggins." Morntavor shrugs, spreading his hands with an apologetic smile that Bilbo doesn't believe for a minute.

Pressing his lips together, Bilbo shakes his head, and pastes on his own genial, apologetic smile. "That's a pity. I'm sure King Thranduil will understand when King Thorin has to decline to renew the contract in the spring. I'll make sure to include your explanation in the official letter."

**Author's Note:**

> Morntavor is one of the clique that Sûlclaur fell in during the Third Age, and his attitude toward others has deteriorated since the retaking of Erebor. He rather thought the dragon was a just consequence for the greediness of Thror, and so long as Smaug never turned his attention to the greenwood, Morntavor would have been happy for Erebor to have remained in the grip of the dragon. It would mean he could continue to ignore the existance of dwarves as anything other than a minor annoyance, and men as a necessary evil.


End file.
